Hunting for a Hunter: The Musical!
by Chamofleur
Summary: Norma Beatty's gone missing! It's up to Moses Sandor and friends to hunt her down! Pairings: NormaxMoses, light SenelxChloe.
1. Not an Average Day

Whoa! Dang. I can't believe I took so long to write the first chapter of this story. So, I deeply apologize for the wait. It took a while because A. I didn't know my teachers would give me so much homework, and B. I had a TotA phase for a bit, which, I'd like to admit, I'm still in, so this may not be updated as frequently as SotP was. Although, the good news is, this story may actually be more than three chapters. This could be one of those full length musicals. Oh, joy. XD But, like I promised, I thank…

**Arctic Husky **

**NaraShikamaru21**

**Kite1763**

**AnimeCrazy32**

**Nyao-Mix (Note: I'm sorry if Norma's nickname for Blanca offended you. Norma nicknamed her that because of her Relares name, "IrelQues", which meant 'White Wings'. Again, I apologize. D: )**

**VampireHunterSephiroth200 **and

**DragonQuester **for reviewing SotP!

Oh, and since this is a musical and I have no way to send you all the music, just IMAGINE! Make up your own tune! This fanfic is open to all musical needs. XD

Another Note: I don't own Tales of Legendia, but if I did, I'd make Senel end up with Chloe at the end. Thank you.

So, I guess that covers it. I think I can start the story now. Yeah. Awesome…Uhh…Take it away, Maestro! Get us started in…

**HUNTING FOR A HUNTER: The Musical!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Werites Beacon. A peaceful town, with peaceful townsfolk. Every day, it had the same, peaceful sky, and every day, it had the same peaceful events. For some, the peace was found a wonderful thing. But for others, namely, a certain alliance marine and his friends…it was just plain boring. Ever since the ordeal with a certain little girl, things had been, at the least, somewhat adventurous. After she left, though…There wasn't much else to do…And that was the case every day…Or, at least, not until a certain treasure hunter went missing. You want to hear that story, you ask? Well, then, be my guest. Just wake your imagination up, get some hot tea, and don't forget your binoculars.

In this town of Werites Beacon, two people in particular were just waking up. Their identities, you ask? I'm not there yet. Maybe in a few paragraphs, but not n—Oh, heck, why not? Senel Coolidge and Chloe Valens had just woken up and were eating breakfast, like they usually did on these peaceful days. They conversed about the day's errands, work to be done, the status of the Legacy and their friends that lived on it, and probably a lot more that I don't feel like listing.

"Coolidge?" Chloe asked as she put her plate into the sink.

"What is it, Chloe?"

"We're out of food…When was the last time we went shopping?"

"Two weeks ago, I think." Senel responded monotonously as he sipped on some coffee.

"I suppose that explains it," Chloe began, "Whose turn is it to do the shopping?" Senel got up from his chair and walked up to a small piece of paper on his counter. It read:

_Senel – done._

_Chloe – done. _

_Senel and Chloe – _

Senel turned his head towards Chloe and said, "Looks like we're both going today."

"That's fine with me. Are you ready to go?"

The marine nodded. So, with that said, the two opened the house door, and the orchestra began to play. Surprised by the odd music coming from nowhere, Senel asked, "Why's that music playing…?"

"You didn't hear about it? Today's 'Legacinian Break Into Song Day'. Chloe told him, not exactly pleased with what she was saying.

"Oh," Senel began, "So…That means we just sing?"

"Apparently…I'm guessing that it's our time to break into song," Chloe explained.

"…But I'm not exactly the best at singing," Senel whispered to the knight.

"Don't worry, I'll cover for you." And so, with that said, the orchestra, which was still playing, began a happy tune, and the musical part of this fanfic began.

_Chloe: It's another peaceful day here, and the sun's in the morning sky._

_Senel: But it's just like every other day, and I can't help but ask 'why'?_

_Chloe: (Spoken) Why what?_

_Senel: That we're breaking into song like this, I have a feeling that this might be...Not an average day for you and me._

_-Instruments keep on playing while Will walks into the scene-_

_Will: (Spoken) Ah, good morning, you two. Going out for a stroll, I'm guessing?_

_Senel: (Spoken) Actually, we're going shopping. But…Did you know about this whole _'_Legacinian...Break Into Song' thing?_

_Will: (Spoken) As a matter of fact, I did. I overheard the orchestra and you two singing, but…_

_Will: (singing now) I've just got this feeling…That this peace might come to an end._

_Senel and Chloe: (Spoken) You, too?_

_Will: Yes! And since all of our hearts are connected, I bet it's gotta do with our friends! 'Cause when I woke up this morning, in my mind, I heard a manly scream!_

_Senel and Chloe: This won't be an average day for you and me._

_Senel: What did it sound like?_

_Chloe: Where did it come from?_

_Will: Maybe you'll hear it soon. But from what I heard, it was one of our allies from the 30th platoon!_

_All 3: So, maybe we can go on a journey...Depending on who let out that scream._

_Jay: And hopefully this isn't another of Moses's stupid schemes…_

_Will, Chloe, and Senel: (spoken) It's Jay!_

_Jay: You can sing your greetings later, on this Legacinian Holiday!_

_Trio: (spoken) Oh...Okay._

_All 4 and Chorus: So if the Sherriff's hunch is right, there could be another journey in store. _

_It's something every one of us had to be looking forward for!_

_Chloe and Senel: So much for shopping, we can wait until our adventure sets free. This isn't gonna be…_

_Everyone: This isn't gonna be…_

_No, this isn't gonna be…_

_-music quiets down-_

_Chloe, Senel, Will, and Jay: It won't be an average day,-drum roll and then a big bang!- for you and me!_

_Chorus echoes: And me, and me, and me, and me…_

_Someone's Voice: **BUUUUUUUUUUUBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLESSSSS!! **_

_Chloe, Senel, Will, and Jay: What was that?_

_-Boom!- (The song is done, and everyone makes a pose looking toward the fountain plaza.)_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yay! And so ends the first part of Act one. If you liked it, Review! I'd be glad to hear what you have to say. Did I do well for a first time musical? Do you want to see more? Did I do badly? If so, how could I improve? O.o;

Thank you so much for reading!


	2. To the Fountain Plaza!

Alright! I felt like writing again on this wonderful Teachers' Convention day, so I did! Uhm, yeah. So...How about I respond to the reviewers! Yay! Okay!

**Kite1763** - Yay! Thanks! Glad you liked the singing part. I had a feeling the beats were a bit off, but I'll try not to make that happen in the next song.

**Saori **- Thanks a bunch, Saori! Lawl, don't worry, you will. Just not in this chapter, unfortunately. D:

**The Real Dr. Casey** - Whoa! Thanks a bunch, dude! I didn't know how this whole 1st-and-3rd person thing would work out, but I guess it worked out? I could actually imagine Will singing, though. Just...He wouldn't eaxactly be the bext, but hey! At least he's trying. But yeah, Chloe'd probably do wonders as a singer because she's just cool like that. :D

So, I guess that's it for this prelude! Now Shh! It's starting!

* * *

Oh, hey, welcome back! Glad to see you were, uhm…Let's say, worried about our characters in this tale? Good. We're glad. "We" being everyone else in this story that I know about. Oh, but I guess I should stop talking about me, huh? Time to get back to our tale!

So, when we last left off, we heard that 'manly scream' that Will mentioned in our first song, "Not an Average Day", ending the song. Let's get back to Senel's yard.

At first glance, when Senel had noticed all of the people on his lawn that joined in at the opening number, he'd begun to enjoy that his lawn was getting some…Use? Sure, we'll leave it at that. But after a while Senel became angry, especially with all of these civilians just posing still on the lawn. He knew he'd have to say something, and that he did.

"Uh…Song's over, guys. We'll go check out the fountain plaza..."

No one moved.

"Everyone can go home now!" The marine repeated his voice a bit angrier than before.

Still, no one moved. I would've done something, but personally, I hate self-inserts, so I'll leave it to our friend Chloe.

Chloe ran up to one of the crowds of people and unsheathed her sword while crying out, "Demon Fang!" To Senel (and everyone else of the 'Fun Bunch' present at the moment), it was a bit odd for Chloe to have been using her eres in town, but…It worked. The civilians, on contact with the Demon Fang, hurried away as fast as they could, returning to their normal business. The Fun Bunch, on the other hand, gathered back together and headed over to the fountain plaza, their hopes a tad high. While they were walking, Chloe, who was walking next to Senel, decided to comment on his singing.

"Coolidge," the knight began, "You said you weren't good at singing…"

"Right. I'm not," Senel simply replied.

"N-no! Your singing voice wasn't bad at all."

"Really?" At this Senel smiled at Chloe and thanked her.

"I think…" Chloe muttered, blushing a bit, "I'll enjoy singing with you today, Coolidge."

"All right, that's it," Will told the young couple, "Enough with that, you two. This is SUPPOSED to be a Norma and Moses story. Got it?"

"Actually, Will," Jay began, "The description on the script summary _did _mention light SenelxChloe."

Will took the script out of his pocket and opened it to the first page. It read:

_ Norma Beatty's gone missing! It's up to Moses Sandor and friends to hunt her down! Pairings: NormaxMoses, Light SenelxChloe_.

For some reason, the phrase, "Light Senel and Chloe" was crossed out, almost so much that you couldn't see what was written.

"Hmm…It looks like whomever had this script before me crossed that phrase out," Will whispered to the ninja.

"I'm guessing that was Shirley's doing…" Jay whispered back, "You know how much she hates that phrase when it's said." Will nodded, but before he could say anything else, the quartet (Haha, Quartet…Musical…Humor.) had already arrived at the fountain plaza, seeing a group of people crowding around a single person. The person in the middle sounded like he was bawling. Shirley, who had already been at the fountain plaza, looked back when she sensed the presence of the party.

"Senel, everyone!" Shirley said, waving, "I'm glad you're here! Poor Moses's been crying all morning ever since Norma disappeared--"

"Wait, Norma's gone missing?" Chloe asked.

"Of course! Haven't you read the first page of your script?"

Chloe took the script out of her pocket and opened it to the first page. It read:

_ Norma Beatty's gone missing! It's up to Moses Sandor and friends to hunt her down! Pairings: NormaxMoses, **Light SenelxChloe**_.

For some reason or another that I think we all know, Chloe had underlined and highlighted the text that's been highlighted above. But that isn't really important to the plot. Having known the information she needed, the knight put the script back in her pocket (wherever that may be on her spandex/coat…) and said, "O-oh…I must've forgotten…"

"Well, do you think we'd be able to have a word with Moses?" Will asked.

"Of course!" Shirley chirped, "I'll go get him and the evidence."

"Evidence? What _kind _of evidence?" Jay asked the Ferines girl. Although, it was to no avail, as Shirley was already pulling out the broken down Moses. For the party, the sight of this broken down Moses was almost a sin to see…Maybe. The bandit was bawling his eyes out, one of his hands covering the eye that he COULD see from, while another was in his mouth. Well, the thumb was, anyway. He was sucking on it. He was also curled up into a ball and rolling around as if he were a rock on the verge of falling off of a large cliff.

"So much for being a man, Moses," Jay responded, a smile on his face. Moses just looked up at him and said nothing. While he said that, Shirley came back with a certain yellow set of clothes in her hands. When Will saw them, he knew. Chloe knew, as well. Senel, on the other hand…

"Wait, Norma's somewhere on the Legacy, traveling NAKED?!" Chloe slapped her hand to her forehead.

"That's not possible at all!" Chloe began, "Norma's not _that _naïve…Is she?"

For the first time that day, Moses began to talk. He took his thumb out of his mouth and said, "I don' think B-bubbles is n-naked out there. B-but she—she---She left without tellin' me! She'd always tell me if somethin' was wrong!" The bandit couldn't take it, though. He returned to his crying nevertheless. Will then noticed something coming out of one of Norma's clothes' front pocket. He asked Shirley if he'd be able to take it.

"Oh, of course! Maybe it'll be useful…"

Will opened the note. It read:

_ Dear Red, Senny, Shirl, JJ, Teach, and C,_

_ Okay, first things first. I'm not naked. If Red told that to you, don't believe another word he says. Oh! So anyways, I'll bet you're wondering where I am! Well, I'm somewhere on the Legac—No, that's too vague…Oh, geez, I'll just tell you. I'm at Port-On-Rage. At least, I'll be there for another hour or two. If you don't find me, I'll go somewhere else, and you'll have to find another of these notes. So, yayyyy! It's a treasure hunt! Good luck, Fun Bunch!_

_P.S. – By the way, if you don't find me by the end of today, I'm gonna leave the Legacy! _

_Love, _

_Former ACME detect—err…Norma! Just Norma! _

When Moses heard the outcome of the note, his fists began to clench. He then slowly began to stand up, although his vision was still fixated on the ground.

"Moses?" Shirley asked, "Are you okay...?"

"I'm…No…We're…" Moses had a confident look on his face.

"Yes?"

"**Everyone, we're huntin' fer a hunter!** C'mon, Senel, everyone! Y'gotta help me!"

"Sandor, we wouldn't abandon those in need. Of course we'd help you," the only member of the party who calls people by last names said.

"Good! Then we're off! C'mon! To Port-On-Rage!" He grabbed Chloe's hand and began to dash over to the Legacy's port. At this, Senel became furious…

"_M-Moses!_**" **the marine called, "Wait! Let go of Chloe!" He ran as fast as his thin, stick-like legs could take him to catch up with the bandit and the knight. The remaining three of the Fun Bunch sighed.

"Well, I suppose we should follow them…" Will told Jay and Shirley.

"Yeah…"

"Agreed."

And so the trio began to run, trying to catch up to their comrades. When they left, there was a rattling in the bushes nearby.

"Isabella! Did you hear that?!"

"Yes, Curtis."

"The plan's underway! Let us go to…" The Bouncer looked at a piece of paper, oddly enough, in Norma's handwriting, "Code number VHF!"

"Yes, Curtis…"

"…Is anything wrong, Isabella?"

"Yes, Curtis."

"What would that be?"

"Curtis, it pains my heart to only have one line. For this day, since it is a holiday, I declare leadership of the Bantam Bouncers. I believe you've been taking advantage of the spotlight."

"O-Oh…Alright! Well then, to VHF?"

Isabella sighed, but said, "Yes, Curtis..."

With that, the two Bouncers skipped to the town's gate together, arms locked, _Wizard of Oz _style. And that, my friends, closes the curtain on scene two.

* * *

Eep! Sorry there's no song in this chapter, guys. Although the good news is there'll be a song that I personally like in the next chapter which I'm calling 'The Fun Bunch Calypso'. So…Let's see...How about…A skit! Yeah! You guys like skits. It'll just be a short one.

"What Happens Backstage"

Blanca: "Yay! You guys did an awesome job on this scene!"

Shirley: "Thank you, Blanca, but…"

Chloe: "Why're you here?"

Blanca: "Uhm…Papa told me I could be the stage manager with Hunter. Pandora's working on Norma's wardrobe!"

Senel: "Hey, wait a second..I know I hired you guys, but...How'd you three get here, anyways?"

Blanca: "Well, this skit isn't really relevant to the plot, so I just decided to visit!"

Will: "Yes, but…"

-Hunter and Pandora pop in-

Hunter and Pandora: "It's just something to do backstage!"

Fun Bunch: "…"

Yeah, I know, it's not that good, but hey, I love making these. Anyways, please tell me how you liked the chapter! I love a good review when I see one. It makes my writing morale go very up. XD Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


End file.
